Vince Teagues
Vincent 'Vince' Teagues is the brother of Dave Teagues, a resident of Haven, Maine, and the co-publisher of the Haven Herald. He is also an artist, preferring sketching to photography. Vince, along with his brother Dave, provided much of the show's comic relief throughout the first two seasons. From the third season onwards, and continuing into the fourth season, his character (along with that of his brother), has developed a darker, more sinister tone. Season 1 In June 2010, he and his brother showed a photograph of the Colorado Kid crime scene to FBI Agent Audrey Parker, who greatly resembled a woman in that picture. Prior to the grand re-opening of the Second Chance Bistro, Vince and his brother helped Agent Parker choose a dress for the evening. He and Dave later found a dead body in a rowboat covered with a tarp while fishing. On 13 August 2010, he and his brother aided Parker and Wuornos in the investigation into T. R. Holt's death. Toward the end of August, he and his brother confronted the Dark Man along with Parker. Season 2 In the 1950s, Vince knew Sarah, Lucy Ripley's predecessor. Three weeks prior to Sins of the Fathers Vince had Garland Wuornos' remains exhumed. In Business As Usual, Duke Crocker and Audrey discover a journal of his father's containing a photo of Dave and Sarah. Afterward, Audrey confronts Dave and Vince with the photo. She demands to know why they, well aware that she was looking into her past, did not tell her they had known her (as Sarah) when she was in Haven in the 1950s. They admit that they knew she was Lucy and Sarah before that. The brothers add that she always appears with the arrival of The Troubles and always helps the Troubled. They tell her that she always looks the same, but has a new person's memories. However, they do not know where she goes between Troubled periods. Vince gives Audrey a ring that had belonged to Sarah. He, along with Dave, may have been in love with Lucy, but they do not discuss it. When Dave discovers Vince had Garland exhumed, he is furious and the brothers argue. Vince states that things are different this time: Audrey's different and they need Garland back. Season 3 Vince and Dave are suspicious of new detective, Tommy Bowen's relocation to Haven. Upon investigating they find material with which to blackmail him so that they can discover his true motivations. However, he has investigated them as well, and has discovered they have millions of dollars hidden away, with no explanation as to where it came from. They continue to keep secrets regarding Audrey and the Colorado Kid. Vince is still the more likely to reveal information. Their files are broken into by someone using a bolt gun - the same tool used by Audrey's abductor to murder at least three people. Vince is eventually revealed to be leader of the Guard. He manifests the Maze Tattoo, but promises not to kill Duke. Season 4 Vince reveals to Duke and to Jennifer Mason that, for him, the Guard mandala is a birthmark rather than a tattoo. His family sees it as the symbol of a birthright; according to family lore, Vince is the Guardian of Haven. However, he is not the Heart of Haven Jennifer needs to find in order to save the town. The lighthouse occupies that position. Season 5 When Dave is shot, Vince carries his brother from the woods and remains in the hospital waiting for his him to awaken from his coma. In Blind Spot, Vince is mourning Dave's death but Gloria tries to comfort him. In The Widening Gyre, Vince has a conversation with Agent Howard on how to create the new Barn and whether it would be possible to correct the corruption that Agent Howard's programming had suffered when the Aether core was damaged. Howard explains how love of his family and fears for their safety in a world governed by Croatoan's Troubles had led him to sacrifice himself and become Controller of the Barn. Knowing that he has the same kind of love and commitment to the people of Haven, Vince volunteers to become the new Controller and, although Howard has doubts about Vince's biological suitability, the transfer is successful. When Nathan looks for Howard, Vince appears in Howard's place. In the final episode, Forever, Vince warns Audrey that Dwight has gone to collect the controller crystal from its hiding place “right now” under the impression that the crystal can be of no use to Croatoan because the aether core has been destroyed. Audrey instructs him to search his programming for any possible reason that Croatoan might want the crystal. Vince comes back with the news that there might be a way to create the Barn (without the core) and Dwight must be prevented from handing over the crystal. Vince appears to have been involved in the chase after Dwight, as Dwight comments that he is sure Vince put a couple of extra shots into Dwight's flak jacket. At any rate, Vince appears in the Armory in time to catch the crystal as Dwight throws it to him. Vince brings Croatoan into the new Barn he is constructing, intending to use the aether in Croatoan's body to power the Barn. Things go wrong. Croatoan smoothly informs Vince that only a willing volunteer can power the Barn and he's not willing. Vince and the Barn promptly disappear and Croatoan retrieves the crystal from the floor of the Armory. When Croatoan realises that his dream of living with Audrey is not possible, he sees that his only future is to create the Barn. He summons Vince from the crystal, but Vince does not have enough power available to complete the Barn. The aether in Croatoan requires a living catalyst – Audrey. Towards the end of the episode, Vince and Croatoan sit together in the Barn commenting on Audrey's reincarnation as Paige. Appearances Season 1 * "Welcome to Haven" * "Consumed" (uncredited) * "Ball and Chain" * "Fur" * "Ain't No Sunshine" * "As You Were" * "Spiral" Season 2 * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Fear & Loathing" * "Love Machine" * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Roots" * "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" * "Business As Usual" * "Sins of the Fathers" * "Silent Night" Season 3 *"301" *"Stay" *"Over My Head" *"Double Jeopardy" *"Real Estate" *"Magic Hour: Part 2" *"Last Goodbyes" *"Reunion" *"Thanks For The Memories" Season 4 * "Fallout" * "Survivors" * "Bad Blood" * "Lost and Found" * "The New Girl" * "Countdown" * "Lay Me Down" * "Crush" * "William" * "The Trouble With Troubles" * "Shot in the Dark" * "When the Bough Breaks" * "The Lighthouse" Season 5 * "See No Evil" * "Speak No Evil" * "Much Ado About Mara" * "The Old Switcheroo: Part 1" * "The Old Switcheroo: Part 2" * "Exposure" * "Mortality" * "Reflections" * "Chemistry" * "Chosen" * "New World Order" * "Power" * "The Trial of Nathan Wuornos" * "Wild Card" * "Perditus" * "Just Passing Through" * "Close to Home" * "A Matter of Time" * "Blind Spot" * "The Widening Gyre" * "Now" * "Forever" Notes *The character is based on Vince Teague from the novel. *To date, he is the only recurring character who has appeared in all the episodes in a single season, mainly Season 4. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Members of the Guard Category:Founding families Category:Business owners Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Season 5 Characters